Naughty Sponge Bath
by Narutothedevil.dnd
Summary: As the name suggests. lemon Hinata x Naruto lemon. test lemon i.e. first lemon written my me. oneshot


Hey guys I'm back with next story._So read it and give it a try and your honest opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed heck even you can flame me, praises and reviews are mostly welcome but be honest_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form.**

**Warning: this story contains adult context and sexual intercourse. To read this you must be above 18. Thank you. It is a test lemon i.e. my first lemon so please forgive me if isn't up to your expectation.**

_**Naughty sponge bath**_

The forth Ninja world War has with the alliance force winning and all thanks to our beloved, number one, hyperactive, knucklehead hero Uzumaki Naruto. With the help of his friends he defeated the Nidaime Jhinchiruki of Juubi Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Madara.

At one time he had completely lost his hopes when he watched the lifeless eyes of Neji. He was going to surrender but our Hyuuga Princess gave him the motivation and courage. How ironic, it was once were Naruto was source of courage and determination for Hinata but now the roles were reversed.

He held her hand and marched towards the victory and better future. They won the war but with a price, as they lost their dear ones.

After the war was over Naruto confronted Hinata about the three words she has spoken to him during Pein's invasion.

_**The meeting**_

Hinata was waiting for Naruto as he requested her to meet her for important matter. It was sunny day and open weather. Form the corner of the eyes she found Naruto walking towards her. Seeing him with his cherry smile made her heart beat faster. The more he was coming near her the more were her rapid heartbeats.

'Wow cool down Hinata he must be here to talk about something important and not about you confession.' She thought to herself

"Heya Hinata-chan." Hearing the more affectionate suffix her face went red and top of that Naruto kept his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Poor girl fainted on the spot. The last thing she heard was a panic face of Naruto.

_**Sometime latter**_

Hinata woke to find herself in some unknown apartment. She used her Byakugan to pinpoint where she was. She sighed in relief when she confirmed that she was in Naruto's apartment. But on the second thought she felt like she was going to faint again because she was in the bedroom of the boy she loved.

But her musing was cut when some spoke "Thank god Hinata you are awake." Hinata felt a fang of hurt when he didn't use Chan for her. "Sorry if I spooked you before."

"N-no it's ok Naruto-kun."

"Good I want to talk about something." Siad Naruto with a serious face

"About what?" asked Hinata

"You said me you loved me when you jumped in to save me during fight with Pein." His hairs were covering his eyes so she couldn't see his emotions.

'it is my best chance' thought Hinata, she moved towards Naruto and place her hands on his cheeks and made him look in her eyes.

"Every word of it." Said Hinata, "I love you with my whole heart. You are sun in my life."

Naruto for his part was silent he didn't had enough words to speak. For the first time in life he didn't have an answer. "Hinata I couldn't say I love you yet. But… But give me a chance to be with you. Teach me what is love and I make be able to return your feelings." Said Naruto with a small smile

Without a second thought Hinata leapt at him and hugged him. "Yes, Naruto-kun I know your condition and I am ready to wait for you to say those words to me."

From that day they both started dating and were the hottest topic of gossip. Their relationship progressed with leaps and bounds. Now Hinata was less shy when with Naruto and showed her figure of Goddess to him by wearing less bulgy clothes.

Naruto has promised Kurama that he would find a way to free the chakra entity such that in future no one could control It. As expected from an Uzumaki he invented some seals such that Kurama could roam the elemental Nation without scaring people and no would control him.

When Kurama left his body sudden loss of chakra from Naruto's body caused him weakness. For the first time in life he was now in a condition were he could get sick easily. So Tsunade assigned her new student aka Hinata to take care of him.

One day Hinata decided to give Naruto a sponge bath to clean him up. She took him to the bathroom and he striped his clothes. She also striped her clothes so that they wouldn't get wet.

On seeing her partially nude Naruto couldn't help but stare at her. His eyes got fixed on her chest. Seeing this Hinata decided to tease him "Like what you see Naruto-kun." "Ummm" was the only dumb reply of him

Hinata made him sit on the stool and took the sponged and dipped them in the water. She took out the extra water by squeezing the sponge. She rubbed the sponge on his arms and moved towards his legs. When she bended he got the full view of her cleavage.

Damn she was hot and sexy. She got behind him and scrubbed his chest but while teasing him as she rubbed her chest on his back causing him to moan. Now he knew what game Hinata was playing. Naruto and his now erect member were ready to play the game.

With a word he spun around and caught Hinata in embrace. "You are playing a dangerous game Hime." He said while rubbing his cock on her crotch getting moans of pleasure

"I don't know what are you talking about." Said Hinata with an innocent face and kept grinding his penis

"Oh really."

"um uh."

Naruto captured her lips with his as he began to kiss her lightly but with time he increased the intensity. The kiss became more passionate. He nibbled on her lower lips to ask permission for his tongue to enter her mouth. This was easily granted by Hinata.

He snaked his tongue in her mouth as he visited every corner of her mouth. Hinata was in heaven she loved this feeling and wanted to taste more of it. She began the battle of tongue with him and tried to dominate him. Naruto let her dominate as she entered her tongue in his mouth.

Hinata moves her hands and rubbed his cock over his boxers making him moan. She removed his boxers and took hold of his cock. Her eyes locked with the one eye monster. She gave a couple of test strokes and was happy to hear him moaning her name.

"Oh Hinata-chan yes keep doing that."

"Don't worry I got something more special for you." He was confused but understood when she got on her knees and gave a tentative lick to his cockhead. She started with the bottom and licked all the way up.

She took his penis in her mouth and started bobbing her head up-down. It was pure pleasure for Naruto. She continued giving him blowjob while she caressed his sack.

After some time Naruto felt strange sensations. ""Hime something is coming out."

"Let it cum Naruto-kun." Now Naruto couldn't hold it longer as he came in her mouth. "I am cuming." Was the only warning he could give and painted her face with his cum.

"I hoped you like it." Said Hinata in flirty voice as she cleaned her face

"Oh that was awesome, now it is my turn." Said Naruto as he fondled her soft and firm breast, He removed the bra and caught her right nipple in his mouth.

He moved his hand towards south and hooked his finger in her waist bands and slowly removed the last piece of clothing from her body. He made her sit on the floor and spreaded her legs to see he pussy. But Hinata put her hands in front of her pussy.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Hime you are one hell of a beauty." Said Naruto as he kissed her

She removed her hands and Naruto was shocked, her pussy was pink and swollen. Her love juices flowing out. It was intoxicating view. He moved his head and licked her pussy. Bolts of pleasure flew in Hinata's body as Naruto was giving her Cunnilingus.

It became more when he inserted one digit inside her while teased her clit with teeth. Naruto increased the speed of motion of his fingers inside her vagina. He introduced more digits while attending her clit.

"Naruto-kun I am cuming, please make me cum." Said Hinata as she was panting in pleasure. Naruto increased his speed and Hinata came on his face

They were both drenched in sweat and cum. "Shall we continue this in bedroom." Said Naruto

"I thought you would never ask." Said Hinata

"I don't want our first time in bathroom."

"Ok."

Naruto and Hinata went to the bed and got in missionary position. He rubbed his cock on her pussy and asked "Are you sure you want to continue Hime." Asked Naruto with worry

"Hai I want us to become one." Siad Hinata with love and lust in her eyes

Naruto slowly probed his cock in her cunny a inserted his cockhead in. Hinata winced in pain. Seeing her hurt face Naruto kissed her and fondled her breast to ease her pain. After sometime Hinata moved her hips giving him signal to pump in.

Naruto started his oscillatory motion with slow face while showering love to her face and breast. "Move faster Naruto" demanded Hinata, listening her he chuckled and increased his tempo and now his strokes were long and hard.

"Yes faster, harder I want more. Your cock feels so good in me." Yelled Hinata in ecstasy forgetting all the shame in the world

"God damn it Hime your pussy is so wet and hot. If this goes more I am gonna melt." Siad Naruto as he was fucking her with greater intensity.

"Oh fuck keep fucking me. Yes, yes ,yes Naruto."

"Hinata I am gonna cum."

"Cum with me and cum inside my womb. Harder."

"Won't you would be pregnant when I cum inside."

"Don't worry I know a anti-pregnancy jutsu. I want to give birth to your kids but not now. I am cumin. Faster Naruto"

"Uh me to cuming."

And both came at the same time. Feeling the orgasm was out of this world. And it was attained by a loves was extra cream on cake.

Naruto took the blanket and cuddled with Hinata "Love you Hime." Were the words he said before shutting his eyes. Tears begun to form in Hinata's eyes as Naruto said the words she wanted to listen the most.

"Love you to Ouji." Said Hinata as she kissed him and place her head on his chest and got succumbed to sleep.

**How was it, please give me your thoughts. Whether good or bad doesn't matter, as I want to improve my writing skills so help me out here. Have a good day. **


End file.
